


Troublemakers Always Mix shit Up

by My0wnlittleworld247



Category: Uta no Prince-sama, UtaPri
Genre: Love, Love Triangle, M/M, Utapri - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My0wnlittleworld247/pseuds/My0wnlittleworld247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masato has his sights set on Otoya, and Otoya is just a bit too open to everything. Good thing Ren's been thrown in the mix to stir shit up a bit and keep things from getting boring. MA. Yaoi.</p><p>Underage... I guess? I mean they're 16-18, so it's still technically underage, but I don't consider it underage enough to warrant the Underage warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troublemakers Always Mix shit Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TsukiHime-Sama678](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TsukiHime-Sama678).



“Please~! Please tell me! That’s so not fair, you can’t tell me you have something to tell me, then _not_ tell me! That’s so mean~!”

 “I’m afraid you’ll hate me for it if I tell you.”

“I won’t! I won’t hate you for it!” the red head exclaimed hurriedly.

“You don’t know that.”

“What if I promise!? Okay! I won’t hate you, it’s a promise!” chittered Otoya, reaching down quickly to link his pinky around Masato’s, shaking them vigorously up and down.

Gently Masato pried his finger from the red head’s, pulling away with a sigh, “Alright, as long as you don’t break your promise.”

“I promise not to break my promise!”

Another sigh, “Alright, do you remember when you all believed me to have feelings for Haruka? In a romantic sense I mean.”

“Haru-chan? What’s... this got to do with her...?” he asked, suddenly worried, a pang of something deceptively similar to jealousy hitting his heart.

“Well... I suppose at that time I considered myself to be in love with her.” He watched his friend’s smile fade with dismay, “I consider love to be a very serious emotion, not to be taken lightly, so of course I gave the situation a great deal of thought before coming to any solid conclusions, and I realised that I did love her, as one might love a close friend, or perhaps a person they respect, while it wasn’t in a romantic sense at all.”

“Okay... so what’s that got to do with me?”

“Otoya... I love you.” Otoya’s heart skipped at the words, his suspicions confirmed. Finally something was working as perfectly as it ought to.

“You are the most similar to Haruka,” continued Masato, “so I felt myself feeling the same emotions for you, only varied slightly.”

“Wait... so you mean... you mean I’m a replacement?” he asked, suddenly empty. All Masato felt for him was the remnants of an earlier crush? This was the worst way to find out. Instead of being shot down to his knees from his feet, he’d been flying in the sky and plummeted to the ground. His throat tightened, and he fought the promise of tears from the emotional whiplash, the last thing he wanted to do was humiliate himself.

“This is why I said you would hate me. You promised not to, remember.”

“But- this is different! I mean you said you loved me... but you really love Haruka?”

“That’s not what I mean! Please understand Otoya! When I thought about it I realised something about myself, I simply don’t find women attractive. I never have, all through my life I’ve considered them as beautiful, as one might think an artwork or an autumn day, but never as anything more than an object to be viewed. I came to understand that my interests varied to a more masculine taste. Do you understand what I’m saying?”

“...So you’re gay, and you found the closest male to the one you love...?” asked Otoya glumly, staring at the ground.

“When you say it like that... you make it sounds as though you’re a replacement, but that’s not how I feel, Otoya. Please believe me, you are so similar to Haruka in so many ways, I found myself watching you, comparing the two of you, and I realised the only difference between my love for you both, was that one was a little more... romantic...” he trailed off. There was every chance he truly would hate him for this, but Masato didn’t want to lie to him.

He sighed when he received no reply, “But do you know, the more I watched you, the stronger these feelings became, consuming me, until I could no longer bear the thought of you never hearing my confession, never knowing how I feel. I do love you Otoya, and my feelings have developed into an honest love for you. I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life than of those words.”

“I... suppose that makes sense,” agreed Otoya finally, his face and tone were still disappointed, though he couldn’t help the pangs of happiness that radiated through his body, a smile lighting his eyes and slowly but surely growing over his face, leaving his near breakdown behind.

The smile finally broke free, Otoya’s cheery personality pushing him through the dissatisfied thoughts. Why should he doubt Masato? Why should he be upset? The boy had told him the truth from the very beginning, wasn’t that a reason to trust and be happy? Yes, yes it was!

“Masato... thank you for telling me the truth,” he said, moving closer to the blue haired boy, “I don’t... I don’t know if what I feel is love... but... I like you, so...can we work on it?” he moved in closer, heart beat picking up, leaning in nervously, unsure of how these things worked. They were supposed to kiss now... weren’t they?

The pair’s lips hovered millimetres apart, breath mingling. Masato bridged the gap, grazing his lips against Otoya’s lightly, a gentle touch reciprocated by the other, mouths pressing hesitantly into each other. The kiss was sweet and chaste, gentle and affectionate.

When they pulled away Otoya ducked his head meekly, a light blush covering his cheeks. Masato smiled at him, pulling his chin back up with his index finger, leaning down for another kiss, this one firmer, self-assured.

Otoya found his feet, wrapping his arms around Masato’s neck and leaning into the kiss, lips moving against his lover’s.

“Mmph!” cried Otoya as he felt a tongue slide between his lips, his cry muffled. He jerked at the sudden strange feeling, eyes widening as the movement threw his balance, squirming as they began to tilt, then fall, no hope of remaining on their feet.

They hit the ground with a thud, Otoya pressed heavily against the blue haired boy’s chest, who had cushioned his fall, long arms wrapped around him as protection, “Ah! M-Masato, are you okay?”

“I’m unharmed,” replied Masato, ignoring the bruise he could feel forming on his hip, “more importantly, are _you_ hurt?”

“No, I landed on you, so I’m fine...” mumbled Otoya, suddenly realising he was pressed against the taller boy’s chest. His face coloured lightly as he attempted to free himself, finding himself trapped in the boy’s arms. Awkwardly he struggled half-heartedly again. He didn’t want to offend Masato, but he was feeling so uncomfortable he wasn’t sure how long his courtesy would last.

He pulled himself into a sitting position, Masato still wrapped around him. “Uh... Masato... could you, uh... you know... um-” his complaints cut off by Masato’s lips pressing into his once again.

Otoya spun his head at the sound of the door clicking closed loudly, breaking the kiss in humiliation as he found himself staring at the tall, blonde roommate of his new lover, leaning casually against the wall.

Masato turned his head slightly to glare at his roommate, a scowl on his porcelain features, answered with an arrogant smirk.

After a moment of silence Otoya finally broke, pulling free of the other boy’s grip and running for the door, his face red. He kept his head down, eyes averted from the blonde as he fumbled with the doorhandle. Struggling to pull the door open, he ran into the corridor and out of sight.

Masato turned to fully glare at his best friend, eyes cold.

“Oh so scary!” Cried Ren cheerfully, “I’m so sorry, it seems I’ve interrupted something.”

“Spare me your lies, you did that on purpose,” replied Masato in annoyance. Annoyance was all he really could respond to when it came to Ren; he already knew what kind of person he was, there was no way around it, it seemed wiser to accept and live with that fact.

Ren’s smirk grew, “I’ll spare you mine when you spare me yours, don’t try to tell me you didn’t want to see his cute embarrassed face; he gave in WAY too easily for your tastes.”

“... So you were watching.”

“Of course not!” lied Ren, “I just know the type, tell ‘em you love ‘em and they’re putty in your hands; there’s never any fight to it” he added sadly, shaking his head, “No, you and I are too alike in that sense Masato, we have our pick of girls, or in your case, boys to choose from, but we always fall for the ones who pay us no attention.”

“Perhaps you’re right for the most part, but Otoya is the only one I’m interested in, I couldn’t care less about his interest in me.”

“Oh? So you’re telling me that even if he said no, you’d take the offensive?” asked Ren innocently.

Masato grimaced, “Of course you know that’s not what I mean.”

“Then pray tell, what do you mean, Masa-chan?”

“... I have no obligation to explain my feelings to you” he replied coldly, pushing away from the floor.

Masato walked past him, disappearing around the corner, “That’s alright Masa, you don’t have to tell me, I already know after all,” muttered Ren t himself, “Once you set your sights on something, you never give up on it... it’s just too bad you never set your sights on me.”

Well, the days when that truly mattered to Ren had passed long ago, no longer did he feel jealousy or lust towards his friend, only the faded knowledge of something that could have been so beautiful, but never bloomed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think!
> 
> This one was written in late March 2013... so basically, one of my newest ones, I just wrote this and it's still underway.
> 
> I'd love to know what you think about the content, my writing, and where you think this is going.
> 
> So please review! I reply to all reviews! :D
> 
> And follow/story alert/bookmark...? this story if you like it, 'cos there's more to come. (I'm guessing at a second chapter only, but there could be more.)


End file.
